clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Of The Living Sled (series)
Night Of The Living Sled was a movie shown at the Dance Lounge during the Halloween Party 2008, and the Lighthouse in 2007. Many penguins relaxed in the Dance Lounge after a hard days dancing, and soothed their aching muscles as they watched this spectacular parody of the 1931 Frankenstein movie. Even more popular was the sequel to this, Night Of The Living Sled 2. This was shown at the Lighthouse at the Halloween Party 2008. The lighthouse was turned into a cinema, where penguins could grab popcorn and drinks from the machines. Penguins came in out of the rain to watch a good, old-fashioned, horror movie! Synopsis The plot line of both the sequel and the original. Night of the Living Sled I The scene lights up. One can see a penguin donning a graduation hat. Pulling a switch, a zap of at least 30000 volts of stored, amplified electricity fall upon a wooden sled. Rising from the table, the villain keels over in laughter. "WA HA HA HA!" the subtitle reads, "IT'S ALIVE!" The scene is swapped outside where a penguin is running in terror from the reanimated arctic transportation device. "AAAAAAHHH!" was all the poor soul could say. A second scene is shown, where a penguin could only use the Scream emote before his demise. The movie cuts off. Night of the Living Sled II The scene lights up. We learn the original penguins in the initial movie have not been killed, but instead have been running for the past year from the beast. Dashing into an Igloo, the penguins believe the monster is no longer chasing them, having lost their scent in the forest they ran through. Glancing out the window, their nightmare is reprieved. The Sled is right outside their residence, staring straight at them! Hungry for what might be penguin flesh, it ventures closer by the minute. In a last resort, our heroes throw furniture in an attempt to barricade the igloo, thus preventing the Sled from entering and taking their lives. As the hyperventilating penguins sit down and sigh in relief, one triumphantly speaks to the other, "We barricaded everything." In curiosity, the other asks, "Did you seal the door as well?" Stunned silence follows. One trembling penguin asks the other, "No, I thought you did!" Just as their realization dawns upon them, the door slides open... and we all know who came to call! Thus, the chase ensues. Out of sheer terror and possible adrenaline, the two penguins gather the momentum to slam clean through the building's walls, and they run screaming into the night. The movie cuts off. Gallery Image:Living sled.jpg|The actual beast itself. Image:NOTLS.JPG|The Title Sequence As Shown At The Dance Lounge. Image:NOTLS2.JPG|The Title Sequence For Night Of The Living Sled 2. File:Senseinotlscard.jpg|Power Card Trivia *The living sled is a toboggan. *The machine that brings the sled alive is the Monster Maker 3000. *It appears as a Power Card in Card-Jitsu. *Theres might Night of the Living Sled III in 2009's Halloween Party because the toboggan is shown upright on the Ski Hill in a startup screen. *There is a penguin called "Living Sled". *The Living Sled's silhouette could be seen in the log on screen for the Halloween Party 2009. Category:Events Category:Club Penguin